Love Prank
by portentous humanoid
Summary: I've decided, tomorrow... I shall tell Scorpius about my feelings.   one shot as always


_I've decided, tomorrow... I shall tell Scorpius about my feelings._

Ugh. Even thinking 'bout what'll happen after, feels like the butterfly cage that kept lock in my stomach just flew open.

Seeing him now, beside me. talking, just talking 'bout senseless things that would've mattered to me anyway, makes my heart beat fast.

If I could, I'd just do it now... but I still need all the courage I can get, a day makes a big difference.

"-ey! Hey! Rose!" Scorpius said, cutting my reverie, only to find out his face just inches to mine. His tantalizing gray eyes seem to see everything inside me. I hastily pulled back

"w-what?" I blushed, so I looked away so he wouldn't notice

"Have you even heard a thing I said? You've been spacing out quite a lot lately"

Oh. Sorry, what was it?"

"Zonko's Joke Shop are having a sale tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

"uh... yes, of course" I tried to grin, but my mind cant process correctly

"Let's have our lunch at Madam Puddifoot's teashop"

Madam Puddifoot is a teashop where couples usually eat. I tried to take that out of my mind

"Sure thing, as long as you pay" I laughed

But deep inside me, It will finally be the time to tell him about what I feel.

"Depends on my mood" He smirked

I roll my eyes, cuz he always ends up paying anyways,

"Sounds like a date to me, Just kidding" I chuckled

He raised an eyebrow at me

"Anyway, I got to go now, see you tomorrow!" I said standing up

"Okay, in front of MP. 12 noon on the dot"

I nodded and stalked off "I have something to tell you tomorrow" I called back

"Why not tell it now?" but I ignored him

* * *

><p>I rehearsed all night for my speech.<p>

_Scorpius, I just want you to know that I love you, and I know its kinda sudden and everything. I could'nt acknowledge this newly found feelings at first but then, it just felt so wrong denying them, so im saying this to you now._

I didn't realize I was holding my breath when I saw Scorpius waiting.

I was afraid he wouldn't show up.

He broke into a grin when he saw me "Rosie!" he called out approaching me

"Hey" I smiled

"Hungry?" He asked as we walked toward Madam Pudifoot's teashop

I nodded, but I wasn't really hungry or at least that's what I thought I haven't even eaten my breakfast yet, I just feel sooo nervous I think I'm gonna explode

As soon as we enter the shop, the door bell tinkles announcing our arrival greeted with a warm welcome

We ordered, chicken noodle soup for Scorp, Ham and cheese sandwich for me and Homemade cherry cola, our favorite drink.

While waiting, nervous as I was, I looked around the store, almost couples after couple are having their lovey-dovey moments, I looked back at Scorpius who seemed to notice too

"Awkward" he whispered chuckling I couldn't help it, I chuckled too

"So what were you suppose to tell me?" he asked crossing his arms on top of the table, eager to listen.

Silence.

"Uhh... Scorp, I- I want you to know that I... that I-" But then I was cut when our drinks arrived first

"Thanks" we both said

"So? Continue" he said sipping his drink

"I love you" I blurted out

He nearly choked, he laughed coughing

"Are you alright?" I asked, he nodded "So, I-"

"I love you too" he cut me, grinning, I couldn't believe it.

_Scorpius Malfoy, said... he loves me too?_ I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. But then the unthinkable happened...

"Happy April fool's day!" He grinned spreading his arms wide laughing

This time, I nearly choked "WHAT?"

He was still laughing " sheesh. I thought you forgot it's April 1. Should've known from smarty pants here. I almost believed you"

_April 1st._

It keeps on repeating in my head like a stuck recorder

Of course! How could I miss that one? I almost cried right there in front of him

I just laughed, laughed hysterically and loud.

"I can't lose to you," he said in mock serious "I'll look for something at Zonko's"

_Of course. How could I miss it?_

"Good luck with that" I said what-I-hope in a smile "Well, excuse me for awhile, I'll just go to the CR"

"Okay" he smiled

And that's where I broke down._ For the love of Merlin-! STUPID. DUMB DUMB DUMB ME. HOW COULD I MISS THAT ONE?_ And now he thinks of it as a joke. I couldn't help but sob. If he really felt something about me he would've responded seriously. I guess a day really makes a big difference.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So yeah, this is in tribute for April fools day. :) Lame story, I know. :| I just felt like writing one, so here it is.**


End file.
